


Glitter

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glam Rock, Glam star Nori, M/M, Masturbation, Punk, Punk fan Dwalin, Teenage Crush, the 70's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: Everything in Dwalin’s appearance proclaimed his love for punk music. What the hell was a guy like him doing buying a glam disc?Well, he hadn’t bought it because of the music.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: A thousand strands braided together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Kudos: 14





	Glitter

His parents wouldn’t come home until that night and Balin was staying with a friend, but Dwalin locked his bedroom’s door, just to be sure. What he was about to do didn’t bear any witnesses.

He took off his jacket and opened the record player, getting the disc out of its envelope. The records shop assistant face floated in his mind with the first notes, and he couldn’t begrudge him for his surprised expression. From his battered boots to the dyed mohawk on the top of his head, everything in Dwalin’s appearance proclaimed his love for punk music. What the hell was a guy like him doing buying a glam disc?

Well, he hadn’t bought it because of the music, although he liked it more than he cared to admit.

Dwalin got naked and laid on his side on top of the bed; anticipation made him slightly nervous when he took the disc’s cover, opening it. Here was the actual reason for his purchase: the big, nearly life size poster of Nori Smith.

He could never hang it on his room, of course; it was a matter of reputation. But it was alright. He wanted it for private use, after all.

Dwalin had been with girls and had been attracted to boys before; Nori didn’t quite look like any of them, not only because he was androgynous, but because there was something about him that made him different, special. Out of this world.

Certainly, out of Dwalin’s world.

He laid the poster on the bed, next to his body, and traced it gently with a finger. Slender, elegant short legs; a delectably curved ass; a back that seemed far stronger that the one would expect of its owner’s petite form. And the face, of course. Full, beautiful lips curved in a flirting smirk; a flaming red mane that was styled to resemble flames; the big eyes painted in glitter. He used a lot of glitter in his make up; sometimes he painted his nipples with it as well. Dwalin took a big gup of air and let out a shuddering breath. He would love to lick the glitter off his body -any inch that was covered by it.

Nori’s voice, a hoarse and sensuous purr, joined the music that came from the record player. With a last look to the poster, Dwalin laid on his back and took himself in hand, ready to fill his mind with fantasies of that voice, that body, and that flirting smirk.


End file.
